


What would you say if I said I loved you?

by Saku015



Series: Toukomaru Week 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Fukawa Touko, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffuary, Friends to Lovers, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, Living Together, Love Confessions, Moving In Together, Not Anymore, Post-Canon, Post-Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Roommates, Toukomaru Week 2018, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Touko has to come to terms with her own feelings. It leads to a really embarrassing love confession to her best friend.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Series: Toukomaru Week 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	What would you say if I said I loved you?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Confession.  
> Day 2: Confession.

In retrospect, Touko should’ve known that staying in Towa City wouldn’t bring anything, but more confusing shit. To be honest, she was totally aware of it, but decided to ignore it. That past decision – in these days – she regretted dearly. She groaned as she put the last folded T-shirt in the closet, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Two months had passed since the incident, and she and Komaru successfully settled. They moved in a small apartment and had a domestic life – just some kind of fucking couple. Touko shook her head with another groan. The more she thought about that fact, the more her head hurt. She heard the front door opening then closing, and squeezed her eyes for a second.

”Touko-chan! I’m home!” Her roommate yelled happily as she took her shoes off in the genkan.

”Bedroom,” Touko said eventually, preparing herself mentally for coming face to face with that happily smiling face. Lately, that expression had bigger effect on her than any expression of Byakuya’s ever had. ”How was the conference?” She asked when Komaru appeared in the doorway.

”The restaurations are going just fine,” Komaru informed her, then knelt down and wrapped her arms around Touko’s neck. The other froze, having no idea what to do. ”I missed you, Touko-chan!” Komaru said, and Touko felt her cheeks heating up.

”You saw me this morning, idiot!” She mumbled, averting her eyes. It still felt strange – someone being so happy to see her.

”I visited Nagisa-kun in the hospital too,” Komaru said as she stood up, and stepped to the closet to take out some comfy clothes.

”Why are you still so interested in the condition of that brat?” Touko grumbled, and Komaru gasped.

”Touko-chan! Don’t be such a meanie!” She chided, and Touko’s ears burned.

 **You’re so laaammmeee!** Touko heard the voice in her head, and snarled to herself. Since things had calmed down, her other side started speaking to her more and more. It had never happened before.

”Shaddup!” She growled quietly, trying not to be too loud.

”Touko-chan?” Komaru asked, and Touko flinched.

”I-I’m okay!” She said quickly, waving her hands in front of her face.

 **Just like I said, you are lame!** Syo laughed in her head, and that was the last straw.

”Shut up!” Touko exclaimed, and Komaru sighed.

”Is she being a bully again?” She asked, and Touko nodded, feeling embarrassment bubbling up in his chest. ”Syo-chan, bullying others isn’t good,” Komaru chewed her other personality out as she knelt back down, and Touko snickered, feeling her embarrassment washing over her body.

”You always know what to say to put her back in her place,” she said, patting Komaru on the top of her head. ”You’re remarkable,” she praised, and Komaru turned to the other direction, blushing hard.

Seeing that, Touko felt her heartbeat quicken. For a moment, she mused for how long would she react to Komaru’s every adorable reaction like that – then it hit her: most likely always. She closed then opened her eyes, took a deep breath, then spoke up.

” What would you say if I said I loved you?” She asked, and the air froze in the room. Komaru turned towards her, eyes twice as big as usual. Her lips parted, but Touko didn’t leave her time to speak. ”Y-you know what? J-just forget what I-” she started, but didn’t have time to finish, because Komaru leaned forward, connecting their lips in a kiss.

”Good enough answer?” Komaru asked after leaning back. Touko noticed a smirk on her lips, but right after that, she fainted.


End file.
